


Wandering  Ryn

by Nataco



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Discovery, F/F, F/M, Food, Hippies, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco
Summary: Hippy stories are slim so i said hey screw it might as well write a few.





	Wandering  Ryn

**Author's Note:**

> This is on my tumblr too if you've read it there as well. Suggestions for a different one shot are open.

A group of birds fluttered through the tops of dark green spruce trees. The sun was peaking through leaves and the van was cast in a gold glow. The air smelled less like ocean than Bristol Cove but was clean. Ryn had opened the door and laid on the rug in the middle of the night when she heard things moving outside. It was mostly just human noises but she wanted to be sure any predator human or not wouldn't threaten her or her mates. She laid on the large rug rolled out over the metal flooring of the van. It helped reduce any cold coming from the floor all night. It didn't serve much purpose other than decoration when it was so warm in this season. She didn't sleep well but when she could, the rug influenced her dreams with memories.

The rug was a mix of brown and red squares with gold dots. When they first put the rug down earlier that week she traced over the shapes learning the names of each one and the color. Maddie taught her that practicing would help her learn faster and soon she would know the name of most things. It encouraged Ryn to watch and help the pair furnish the small space they'd be using to "camp" in. Ryn remembers Ben's face when she mimicked his hand gestures when explaining camping to her. It was what humans did to be closer to nature.

Now she watched through the open van door as people stirred around a campsite. The three of them arrived the night before and parked in a spot closer to the lake, just in case she started to dry out on the trip. The sun had just risen and after driving all night Ben and Maddie were still asleep in the makeshift mound of pillows and blankets they all were calling a bed. Ryn watched as a woman in colorful clothing carried a bin towards the lake and a small human child followed behind her. Salty smells wafted in the direction of the van and Ryn turned sniffing the air.

It smelled like food and when her stomach twisted with her hunger it confirmed the presence of fish. She knew could wait for the pair because her patience was stronger than her hunger. Her curiosity on the other hand was not. Ryn checked over her shoulder and watched as the covers rose and fell repeatedly. She grabbed the small backpack which held a bottle of salt water, just in case, and the device the humans called a phone. Slipping her shoes into the bag she left the van and closed the metal door quietly.

Ryn started walking towards the scent she caught earlier. Sniffing the air she found it led down the large main dirt path where other campers stayed in areas similar to the one with the van.The dirt under her feet was soft and warm from the summer sun as she followed her senses. It was comfortable enough that she did not take time to pull the shoes out of her bag. Not looking back she did notice the lake getting further and further away. More humans were walking around now and they all looked so different. Some had different colored hair, some had paint on their faces, and others looked tired but were very active. None of these people seemed like a threat but, she still kept her distance. Continuing to follow the smell she passed several tents, vans, and finally stopped in front of a large yellow van. She was sure Ben had called one of these a buzz before. A tall skinny man caught her staring and she noticed him approaching her from the corner of her eye.

"Hey there, I'm Sam, you look a little lost there." He said with a smile. He had skin like Levi and his hair looked like Maddie's when it was decorated. The smile on his face resembled othe humans who looked at her like she did not understand them. A strong smell radiated from his body and she hissed low at the burning paper in his hand. He shifted backwards and that was not what she wanted at all. Remembering Maddie telling her to use her words made her soften her stance and quiet her hissing. She had been talking more so she hoped he could understand anything she was saying.

"Buzz," Ryn said out loud and pointed.

"You're name is Buzz," his eyebrow rose in question. Ryn watched his reactions, he didn't understand.

"I am Ryn. I look for food, buzz smells like food." She tried to explain better than before.

"Ohhh you're looking for the fish. You must be new here. We, me and my group, cook meals for everyone here. Kind of like a large community potluck. Well it's over there," he pointed to a small line of people. "Just stand in line and they'll give you whatever you ask for, we do have vegan options too."

Ryn nodded and did as the man told her. It wasn't long before she had a large white box in hand with several pieces of fish and other assorted foods inside. She sat at a bench and grimaced at the contents. Cooked fish. She picked at the flesh of the fish while observing the campers, the sounds of instruments in the distance, and the jingle of chimes. It was nice here, different from her new home but nice. Holding the box Ryn walked toward the wooded area away from people. She stopped past the people cooking the fish before she left and managed to get one of the raw ones.

Humans made a lot of noise and did so for reasons that did not interest her. At least not on this day, so she moved back towards the closest quiet area where people slept. She sat on a bench and ate the small fish whole. When she finished eatting she started to trace her way back through the grass to the trail that led to the van. Maddies voice was coming from her bag and she sat her things on the grass while she pulled the bag off her back. She hissed quietly while taking the phone in her hand and holding it in front of her face. "Madd-ie," she said awkwardly.

"Ryn! You're okay? Are you lost?" She could tell her mate was worried. That was one thing she didnt account for, what Ben and Maddie may think when they woke up with Ryn gone.

"Ryn is okay. I'm sorry that i worry you." Ryn talked to the phone still held in front of her face. " I will return, i have food for Ben and Maddie".

There was a loud crash and Maddie yelled out for Ben before the line went dead. Ryn's eyes went wide, she quickly pocketed the phone and clutched the white container in her hands. She sprinted back towards the van quickly. Not avoiding people they were forced to leap out of the way. Some humans began yelling after Ryn, "Are you okay" or "hey watch it". She realized she was running fast enough that she was skipping her steps. It was a frantic gallop to match the word she learned to be panic. Fastly approaching the van her eyes started scanning the exterior for any signs of her mates.

Maddie was nowhere to be seen and Ben wasn't either. Ryn felt her heart beating faster than its already accelerated heart rate. The food still clutched in hand she slowed to a walk and looked around the open back of the van cautiously. Still no sign of either of them, Ryn started to frantically look back and forth trying to catch a trail of scent or a clue of anything. She sensed someone coming up to her and the usually slick barely there hair on her shoulders was standing up. Her nose started twitching and then she relaxed. She unwrithed her shoulder and felt hands snake around her. Ben held her and whispered in her ear, "i am okay i just may or may not have fell out of the van trying to run to go find you."

She turned her head to look up at him. "Ryn is sorry, i was looking for food."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead lightly before taking the slightly crumpled container from her in one hand. She nuzzled into him and sighed while closing her eyes. She knew she was sorry but didn't know what other way to show it. She felt Ben rubbing her back and her heart rate slowed from where it was still slightly racing. Her boyfriend was good at making her less frantic in moments like now where her instincts to protect were so high. It meant less "accidents" Maddie called them, even though Ryn believed the world sometimes required a kill or be killed mentality. But, this was a good feeling coming down without being harmed or harming anyone.

"Hey Maddie," Ben yelled out, "she is back and brought us food." There was the sound of hurried footsteps before Ryn felt a body slam into her back. She didn't tense up before the impact but it didn't hurt. Ryn felt Maddie's body slowly go from tense muscles holding her close to softness. She sigh and angled her body and face to maintain contact with Ben while comforting her girlfriend. Ryn rubbed the tanned cheek she barely had to look up to find.

"Ryn is safe, Maddie." Ryn answered what she already knew Maddie was going to ask. "I found food," tapping the container. Maddie laughed and smiled. They all stepped back as Maddie and Ben opened the container. The food was there just slightly jostled and messy. They both nodded while picking at the food and watching her mates search for plates and forks, Ryn started smiling. That what was starting to become a regular thing for her and it was easy with her two mates showing her how to love.

 

 


End file.
